KH Ficlets
by Stargazer13
Summary: All this is, is a collection of Ficlets. Numerous couples, numerous ratings.
1. Manners

KH Ficlets

Ratings: T-M (to be safe, There may be overrated K+ as well...)

Spoilers: maybe a few SOMEWHERE but unsure as of yet.

Author: Stargazer13

Disclaimer: Any trademarked or registered trademarked items in this story are not mine, I claim _absolutely_ no ownership. So there, NYAAAA!

----------------------

Ficlet One: Manners

Pairing: CloudxSora (Sora's POV)

----------------------

I, Sora Harada, am --and I don't like using cliches, but I suppose it's necessary-- head over heels in love with someone. This particular someone...is Cloud Strife. He, however, is totally oblivious. Ergh. I just wish he thought of me as more than a friend. I suppose the only way to do so is to tell him. I'll tell him at the park today.

----------------------

(No POV)

"Squaaaall!" Riku whined at his boyfriend. "That's not faiiiiir!" That stopped him. 'Squall' turned around. "Two things: 1) You're incredibly lucky I don't mind you using my actual name and 2) You're gonna make us late to get to the park to see the gang."

Riku groaned. "Hard-ass."

----------------------

(Sora's POV)

I spot a girl --Tifa, I think--. "Excuse me...I trying to find someone. Have you seen a person with spiky hair?" I chuckle as she looked at my spikes. "Spikier." She pointed at the lamppost and there he was, standing beneath it. Here goes nothing.

"Cloud?" I venture. "Can I talk to you?" He only nods. "What..do you do...when you..." I sigh. "When you love someone and you don't know how to tell them...for fear that they will be thought of as ... disgusting."

Cloud leans in to kiss my cheek. "It is generally polite to tell them."

Damn...He's good.

-----------------------

Starr: Okay, this is short on purpose. Like I said, this will be a collection of ficlets. I thought this was cute. I just wanted to write something, so that I was still posting something to And daaaaaang, Cloud is a good guesser. Read and Review please!


	2. Riku and Leon

KH Ficlets

Ratings: T-M (to be safe, There may be overrated K+ as well...)

Spoilers: maybe a few SOMEWHERE but unsure as of yet.

Author: Stargazer13

Disclaimer: Any trademarked or registered trademarked items in this story are not mine, I claim _absolutely_ no ownership.

--------------

Ficlet Two: Crazy, Wild Monkey Secks!

Pairing: LeonxRiku

--------------

"Uh...hey! You two!" Riku yelled at Sora and Cloud, who once again were sucking face. "Less making out! More helping clean!" Sora pouted. Cloud smiled and whispered something is Sora's ear. Instantly, a grin was plastered onto the brunette's face. "Really?" He asked his lover. Sora leaped up and grabbed Cloud's arm. "Gotta go, Riku. Cloud promised me that when we got home, we'd have crazy, wild monkey se-" Riku cut him by promptly going. "TMI, Sora!"

Cloud was bright red. Sora giggled and Riku shook his head. Leon walked in, quickly kissed Riku, and smiled wryly. "I heard something about crazy, wild monkey sex?" Riku twitched. His boyfriend was incredibly cool, but he had this knack for saying embarrassing things with the same air as one talking about the weather.

Riku turned back to Cloud and Sora who, apparently, couldn't get enough of each other. "Okay...since I know Sora has been turned from innocent little kid, to someone with a taste for whips and chains--" Sora glared at Riku, who continued. "I'm going to let you two go and have that...what was it? Oh yeah...'crazy wild monkey sex' now...okay?"

---------------

After the two of them left. Riku turned to Leon...and promptly dove at him. Both of them fell onto the bed. Frowning slightly, Leon flipped them over. "You know I like being on top." He leaned down to capture Riku mouth. Leon deepened the kiss and the two of them seemed to be waging a tongue war of sorts.

Riku pulled away. "You know...you are incredibly sexy."

Leon smirked. "Whereas, you are just cute." Leon kissed Riku's neck. Riku moaned as his lover's kisses continued down along his collar bone. Leon only stopped to remove Riku's shirt. Riku groaned at the loss of contact as he did. Leon took this groan as an invitiation to continue; a wish he happily complied to. Coming down to Riku's navel, he stopped again.

"Get ready for the ride of your life." And with that, he undid Riku's belt buckle.

(This is where a lemon would be, if FFN didn't have morals.)

Gasping for air, Leon laid next to Riku completely drained. Leon turned to his lover and sighed. "I love you." Riku, however, cracked a grin. "You know...I wonder if Cloud and Sora had their--you know." Riku blushed.

"Like I said before...you are just cute." Leon smiled. "G'night."

"Night Leon...I love you."

---------------

Starr: blushing like mad OH MY GAWD! I cannot believe I wrote that...Okay, this is my first LeonxRiku and that was my first non-fluffy make out scene. SQUEEEEEEEE! Read and Review!


	3. Resemblance

KH Ficlets

Ratings: T-M (to be safe, There may be overrated K+ as well...)

Spoilers: maybe a few SOMEWHERE but unsure as of yet.

Author: Stargazer13

Disclaimer: Any trademarked or registered trademarked items in this story are not mine, I claim _absolutely_ no ownership. So there, NYAAAA!

Note: FLUFF ALERT!

--------

Ficlet 3: Resemblance

Pairing: AuronxSora

Auron's POV

Key: 'Sneaky Auron Thoughts'

_Grumpy Auron Thoughts_

"Speaking"

--------

I wandered the depths of the underworld. Sora was at my side. He smiled. "Auron...you always seems so...upset." He paused. "Is anything wrong?"

I really wanted wanted to make a sarcastic remark along the lines of: 'No, imbicile! I act upset when I'm overjoyed.' but I didn't want to make him sad. It was amazing how much like 'him' he was. The spikes...the blue eyes...the optimistic attitude. I miss him.

I outwardly blanched. 'Auron! You're getting soft!' I shook my head. Sora gave me an utterly bewildered look. "Auron?"

"Huh..." I grunted. I glared at myself inwardly. 'You dolt! Say something to him!'

"Uhm..." I said. 'Ooh...Articulate.' I glared at the voice. _Shut Up!_

I then did something that I knew I would regret. However, when the most articulate things you can say are huh and uhm...you generally run out of options. I whipped around and pulled Sora close, our lips brushing together. Sora instantly pulled away, blushing. "Uh...why did you..?"

I smiled for the first time in what seemed eons. Sora seemed to have an odd effect on me. Sora looked up at me...with an uncharacteristic smirk. "Enjoy yourself?"

I return the smirk. "Immensly." I leaned down and kissed him again. I didn't mind having to stay here...as long as Sora was at my side.

--------

AN: I LOVE Auron's inner struggle. Sora does resembled FFX's Tidus. Me like this'n.


End file.
